


Come Back to Bed

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu doesn't want to get out of bed. He would rather cuddle and have sexy times with his favorite gal.





	Come Back to Bed

Yondu yawned as he awoke. He scratched his stomach before sitting up. You had already been up for a while. After taking a shower, your decided it was time to brush you hair. Seeing you, Yondu smiled. With your back to him, he got a nice view of your ass. You just wearing a t-shirt and panties. Nothing else. That was all it took to convince Yondu he didn’t want to get up today. Yondu got up from the behind, his eyes glued to you. Once he reached you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your cheek.

“Oh, you’re awake!” You said with a smile. “Good!”

“Come back to bed.” He murmured, kissing your neck.

“So Peter just called,” You ignored him. “Said he needs your help with something. Told him you’d call him once you woke up and now that you are--”

“Baby, come on,” Yondu whimpered slightly. “Come back to bed.”

“You’re not listening.”

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he continued his kisses. You rolled your eyes, trying to move to reach your hairbrush. Yondu grabbed your hand in his, locking his fingers with yours. He turned you around so you were facing him. There was a familiar smirk on his face. His other hand caressed your face before he kissed you. You kissed him back but you knew he was trying to distract. He did this all the time, wanting to stay in bed.

Yondu suddenly picked you up. Of course, you didn’t fight back. Yondu was always like this in the morning. Demanding of cuddles and staying in bed until he was ready to start the day. In front of his Ravagers, he was harsh and loud but behind closed doors, he was the sweetest man alive. In fact, he was one of the cuddliest people you knew. In the morning, he would wrap his arms around you and refuse to let go. There were times where you would spend hours in bed because he refused to stop cuddling you.

At the bed, Yondu kissed you and flipped you over so you were beneath him. He grinned, showing his jagged teeth. You smiled back as he leaned forward, kissing your cheek. He trailed kisses down your cheek to your neck. Smiling, you enjoyed the feeling of his lips against your skin. Yondu’s hand was on your stomach but he moved it up under your shirt. Playfully, you pushed his hand away.

Honey, please,” he purred against your neck. “Gimme me some sugar.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Sitting up, you pull your shirt over your head. Yondu’s smile grew as you tossed it aside. You lied back down, smiling at him. For a second, his red eyes just inspected your body. Slowly, he ran a hand up your leg. To him, you were a work of art. There was nothing as perfect as you in Yondu’s eyes. You were his everything. He went back to kissing your neck, his tongue snaking out every so often to run up and down your flesh. Beneath him, you sighed contentedly while your hands went to his waist. Already, you could feel his bulge growing. Yondu’s mouth made it’s way towards your breasts. He gave a smoldering look before sucking on your nipple. 

With your eyes closed, you arched your back as you started moaning. Yondu’s tongue brushed against your nipple and each time it sent a shock of pleasure through your body. Despite the distraction, you were able to reach into his boxers and give his cock a nice squeeze. Already, he was erect. It wasn’t really a surprise. That gained you a reaction from Yondu. He moaned, releasing your nipple. But he was only distracted for a moment. He grabbed you by the wrists and roughly kissed you. 

Hungrily, you kissed him back. With your arms wrapped around him, you used your knee to teasingly nudge his dick. Against his lips, you heard Yondu moan but he didn’t stop kissing you. He only stopped to bite you hard on the neck. You shouted out, signaling your pleasure and urging him on. They more you moaned, the harder he bit. You drag your fingers down his back, leaving scratch marks. Once more, you gently nudged his cock. The small action made him shiver.

“So impatient.” He murmured.

You watched him pull your panties down. He wiggled his eyebrows as he spread your legs. Yondu licked his lips as he moved forward. You moaned out loud when he entered you. His cock was thick, filling you up. Licking his lips again, Yondu started to thrust. More moans came from you. Consumed by lust, you bit down on your finger while your other hand was running through your hair.

“Darling, you look amazing.” Yondu groaned.

You smiled but it was interrupted by another moan from you. His cock felt amazing. Yondu had always boasted about his cock and while it wasn’t massive, it was perfect. And Yondu knew exactly what he was doing.

Yondu kissed your neck again and once more, his lips moved down to your chest. Again, he let his tongue lick your nipple before he started sucking again. Your moans became louder as more pleasure flowed through you. Why was he so good at this? This man had the ability to make you melt. You were completely at his mercy and you loved it.

Yondu’s thrusting became harder. You felt your pussy tightening around his member. But he didn’t stop. If anything, that inspired him to go faster. Mouth still at your tits, he continued ramming you. The more you moaned, the more he wanted to please you. Shaking, you pushed him away from your chest and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately. Yondu gave one final thrust and that was enough to make you orgasm. 

“Shit,” He managed as he followed suit. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Now can we get out of bed?” You asked.

“Nah,” Yondu replied, pulling out. “Wanna stay in bed.”

“Yondu,” You sighed before getting an idea. “You know, I’m a bit dirty now. I guess I need a shower. But I’d rather shower with a buddy. Know anyone who would be interested?”

Yondu perked up at this and he grinned.

“I might know a fella,” He said. “A shower does sound nice.”

“But first, you have to call Peter.”

“Deal.”


End file.
